1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sign and stand devices for signs or other display devices, and more particularly to an improved apparatus used on a sign stand for holding flags.
2. Discussion
Numerous sign stand devices have been designed for displaying advertisements and information to the public. On construction sites, for example, such signs are typically positioned on an upright member of sign stands that are either anchored in the ground, held in place by sand bags or other heavy objects, or spring-mounted on bases which allow them to bend or deflect relative to the base without tipping over under high wind forces. Signs commonly used at construction sites or at roadside emergency situations are square, rectangular, or diamond in shape, flat in configuration, made of metal or wood, and have pertinent informative or warning messages or symbols on them. In addition, flexible roll-up retro-reflective signs are also being used today. These signs are made out of a heavy duty flexible and foldable material, such as vinyl or reinforced cloth or plastic.
In addition to the information displaying sign panel, sign stand devices may also include flags mounted on them to alert observers to the sign. These flags are generally mounted to the top of the upright member of the sign stand to provide high visibility to motorists that pass by them. Various devices are currently used to mount these flags onto the sign stand.
One such device is a steel bracket secured to the upper end of the upright member of the sign stand by means of conventional fasteners extending through mounting holes in a vertical portion of the bracket and through the upper end of the upright member. This bracket includes an upper horizontal portion, a vertical portion, an intermediate horizontal portion vertically spaced from the upper horizontal portion, and an angulated lower portion. The staffs of the flag are inserted through a number of openings in the upper horizontal portion of the first piece, through a corresponding number of openings in the intermediate horizontal portion, and abut the lower portion.
One disadvantage of this design is that the flags are not secured in the bracket holder. This makes them susceptible to inadvertently being separated from the bracket. For example, inclement weather conditions, especially high winds, may cause the flags to be blown out of the bracket.
A variation of the one piece steel bracket which addresses the problem of flag separation uses a second substantially U-shaped steel piece in association with the first steel bracket which functions as a locking mechanism to rigidly secure the flag staffs in place. The locking mechanism utilizes a pair of threaded fasteners such as nuts and bolts or screws to clamp the flag staff between the first and second brackets.
This bracket, like many of the other brackets presently in use for mounting or attaching such signs to the sign stands, is often difficult and time consuming to operate, and typically is relatively heavy and bulky thereby making them inconvenient for use in construction or emergency situations. Other notable drawbacks of the locking mechanism are increased weight, increased size, additional fabrication labor and additional cost which are a byproduct of the added U-shaped bracket. Furthermore, the threaded fasteners can become separated and lost from the flag holder rendering the locking mechanism unusable.
In addition, because the sign stands are often used in roadside locations, they on occasion became involved in collisions with motor vehicles. Both state and federal agencies have instituted various motor vehicle safety standards to address this issue. Specifically, NCHR-350 is a recently enacted federal law that relates to crash performance of roadside sign stands. In view of the more stringent requirements of NCHR-350, improvements may be required in the sign stands in order for them to meet these standards. In particular, some bracket designs currently in use may contribute to the poor performance of the sign stands during the tests because of their weight, size, and configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved flag holder for use on a sign stand device which is relatively light in weight, compact in size, economical to produce, and which can be made operational with relative ease and expediency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sign stand with a flag holder that can be set up and made operational with as little difficulty and as quickly as possible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flag holder that is lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flag holder that is economical to produce.
It is still another object of the present invention is to provide a flag holder that can accommodate different size flag staffs.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved flag holder that is mountable to a sign stand. The flag holder includes a support member and a spring member which allow a plurality of flag staffs to be secured in place. The support member has a mounting surface adaptable to secure the flag holder to the sign stand. The support member further includes a guide pocket or flange extending outwardly from the mounting surface. The guide flange has an opening formed therethrough to receive the flag staff. The support member also includes a base flange extending outwardly from the mounting surface. The spring member of the flag holder is secured to the support member and has a flange with an arcuate configuration which engages the flag staff, wherein the flange is releasably positionable to disengage the flag staff. The flange applies sufficient force on the flag staff to prevent flag separation, yet allows the staff to be easily inserted and removed. In addition, the flag holder is adaptive to accommodate various flag staff sizes.
The present invention uses this simple, elegant design to provide a flag holder that is lightweight and easily transportable. The support member of the flag holder may be formed of a plastic material which is lightweight and durable. The lightweight nature of the flag holder allows for convenient set-up and reduces the overall weight of the sign stand in order to better accommodate federal motor vehicle safety standards.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.